


Pumpkin Spice Sexperiments

by Rawritsamehh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, no pumpkins were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawritsamehh/pseuds/Rawritsamehh
Summary: Phil has one more experiment under his sleeve.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Pumpkin Spice Sexperiments

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to those who egged me on- y’all know who y’all are. enjoy this mess of a fic.

“ _ PHIIIIIIIIL! _ No!” 

“But  _ Dan! _ I gotta try it!” 

  
  


They’re both standing in the lounge, Phil fresh from filming and Dan doing….whatever Dan does when Phil is filming. Even after eleven years, Phil still doesn’t know everything. 

Currently Dan is just standing there, all irresistible in his old faded shirt and stupidly tight pants.  _ It isn’t fair _ , Phil thinks. He’s been bouncing off the walls all day and now that he has this idea, it won’t go away. 

“ _ Daaaaan _ , come on. It’s for science!” Phil pleads. 

“You’re not putting pumpkin spice on my dick, Phil. That’s absurd!” Dan replies, exasperatedly. 

Phil pulls the puppy dog eyes trick– it’s his last ditch effort usually, because Dan is an absolute sucker for it. 

“Phil!  _ No! _ Not the eyes!” Dan turns around and folds his arms. “Fine, I just don’t look at you then. Problem solved.” 

“Please? I gotta know what it’s like! It’s not like you aren’t gonna enjoy it, you know. It’s still a blow job.” Phil moves to stand in front of Dan, and continues to pout. 

They’re just staring at each other now, in a quintessential Dan vs Phil silent showdown. Phil notices the patch on Dan’s jaw darkening, and he smiles. He knows Dan is about to crack. 

“This is such a bad idea, Phil, and you know that….but why the fuck not. I guess.” Dan lets out a sigh and an eye roll. “If it burns or stings, though, I’m kicking you.” 

Phil claps excitedly and runs to grab the spice jar from their kitchen. He’s glad he didn’t leave it behind in the other kitchen. He nearly trips along the way, and he can hear Dan chuckle. Phil is far too excited to care about either. 

——-

Phil’s on his knees, nipping along Dan’s thighs while caressing upwards with his hands. Dan was on the sofa and ready when Phil came back into the room, proving Phil’s theory of Dan being far more into it than he’d admit to be true. He couldn’t help but pounce. 

He licks a little, teasingly, around the base. Dan whimpers. Phil looks up through his lashes, something he knows will make Dan weak in the knees. It’s never failed before, and it doesn’t fail now. 

Phil takes pity on Dan and decides not to drag it on too much. Without warning, he goes right from teasing little licks to fully sinking down, causing Dan to groan and grab onto his hair. He goes along with it for a few minutes, pulling out some of Dan’s favorite tricks, before he pulls off. 

Dan  _ whines _ , dramatic as he is. Phil rolls his eyes but kisses along Dan’s thigh while he grabs the spice jar and tries to open it as smoothly as possible. 

He fails. A bit spills onto the carpet. He pretends he doesn’t notice it; that’s future Phil’s problem. 

Carefully, he sprinkles a little bit of the spice mix onto the skin. Phil glances up, noting that Dan has his head laid back and an arm thrown over his eyes. He’s smiling. 

Phil licks along the bottom, up to the tip, then sinks back down. He licks as he bobs, appreciating the bit of flavor before–

Oh.  _ Oh god _ . Phil pulls off and gags; not only is his mouth  _ really _ dry all of a sudden, the flavor is also extremely overwhelming. He looks around for a glass of water but finds none. 

Dan’s a bit late, but he does finally notice. 

“Phil? You alright?” 

Phil is flapping his arms wildly as he gets up to sprint towards the kitchen. He’s still making gagging sounds. 

When Dan gets to the kitchen, Phil is standing at the sink. He has his mouth under the faucet and is desperately trying to scrape the flavor from his tongue. It barely works. 

Dan’s laughing. Because of course he’s laughing. Phil grumbles in his head, since he can’t out loud. He makes a note to kick him in the shin later. 

A glass of milk suddenly appears, like magic, which Phil is immensely grateful for. 

“I told you it was a bad idea, bub.” Dan smiles at him. He’s clearly amused by the whole thing. 

Phil just continues to gulp the milk and flips him off instead. 

———

  
  


About a week later, the incident is all but forgotten– destined to be a funny story shared amongst friends on a random drunken night. 

The roles have now reversed. Phil is spread out on the bed, already a mess, while Dan works his tongue around him. Phil whines to spur him on, hoping that Dan would get the hint. Phil has always been on the inpatient side. 

He hears the telltale  _ pop _ of a bottle and gets curious; they don’t typically use lube for this, so what the fuck is Dan up to? Phil attempts to keep his eyes closed and head back, however. He doesn’t want to ruin whatever Dan’s plans are. These sorts of plans almost always end up being pretty damn awesome. 

He gasps at the feeling of the cool, slick hand before the smell hits. 

It’s a delicious scent, similar to his candle, which makes him wonder if he lit one earlier that day. He doesn’t think so, but what else could it be? Neither of them have baked anything lately, either. 

His thoughts are broken as Dan takes him fully into his mouth, and it takes a moment for him to remember why he was so perplexed just a few moments prior. 

Phil sits up on his elbows to watch. When he does, Dan glances up at him and hums. Phil’s eyes roll and he moans through the vibration. 

When he looks back down, Dan pops off and grins cheekily. Phil scrunches his brows in confusion before an unfamiliar sleek bottle lands with a light  _ thud _ on his belly. 

_ Pumpkin Spice Personal Lubricant, Water Based _

“Dan! What is this?” Phil says in his confusion, eyes wide. 

“What? It’s pumpkin spice! Don’t get mad that I had the decency to do a freaking google search instead of sprinkling spices on your dick.” Dan gloats and laughs. 

“I didn’t even know this was a thing! How did I not know? Is it good?” Phil’s leaning up further now, bottle in hand. 

Dan raises his eyebrows and leans back down, swallowing him completely instead of answering. 

Well, Phil certainly won’t complain. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
